Solemnity
by True China Sorrows
Summary: In the darkness of a world so far removed from reality the customs are of an ancient nature. The people too follow by the laws of old. No leniency exists. No mercy will be given. Yet, in such a world there still are wings to freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Solemnity

The cold, ruinous grey walls embraced the two in their secret rendezvous.

The wind whipped across the land. The long, wild grasses stirred violently. The ancient grave markers seemed to tremble in its wake. They cowered in the shadows of the cloud covered sky. They clung to the vicious winds for fear of slipping beneath the marshy earth.

In the cold and desolate field there stood a lone figure. She held firmly to her hat. Her crystalline blue eyes searched across the land. Fretfully, she held her hand to her heart. The golden chain of a locket swung in the wind.

Suddenly, she stopped. Her grip loosened and a smile flourished across her face. Tears sprung in her eyes. She nodded towards the distant mirage at the edge of the land.

"So…" she whispered. "There is some good in this world…"

The mirage faded slowly away.

**Author's Note:** I am sorry. I have only just recalled that I have this story. I began this a long time ago. There is very little work involved. I simply need to edit and upload. That being said, I do not intend to upload one chapter per day.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I apologise if I have disappointed you.


	2. Chapter 2

Solemnity

_Click. Clack._

The hallway stretches out in both directions. There are no working lights in the vast hall of marble walls. The elevated ceiling is shrouded by impenetrable darkness. Neither end is visible: each cloaked in night's shadows. There exists only a lighter shade of black to see by.

The sound of vociferous, wailing winds whistles sharply. The two-storey window of numerous glass panes casts a little light into the hall. The storm gazes in with eyes of too distant lightning. The glass quivers, fending against the wind and rain - against unwanted intrusion.

Suddenly colour explodes.

Turquoise splays. The shade dazzles in the dimness. In its wake there emerges an indescribable paleness. It stretches out yearningly.

"You…" rises the fragile whisper.

A low undertone of laughter resonates. "Yes, it's me. Is it truly you?"

She giggles. "Yes, it's me,"

His boots make muted _thuds_ as he approaches. His arms capture and hold her against him. Short, sharp breathes mingle with brilliant smiles and pounding hearts.

He smiles into her hair. "I love you,"

She nods, her head set against his heart. "I've missed you so much…"

The wind wails. Airy fists assault the windows. The glass quivers more fiercely. In the shadowed ceiling a chandelier sways. The _trill_ of diamonds and gold chains resonates down the halls. She gasps sharply, clinging to him tighter.

The wind sounds as hands on barred entranceways. The wail of the storm sounds as screams of prey. A flash of luminescence lights like flames.

"Don't fret," he whispers. "In the shadows no one can see us. No one knows. Don't think of others' failures. Think of our success."

She shakes her head. "It's too dark for us to be seen, but too dark for us to see,"

He draws her with him to the wall. "No one has noticed. They're laughing! Can't you hear them far away? They laugh, they dance and they bicker endlessly. Give me one more moment with you and then I can let your wings spread,"

She takes his nearest hand and kisses it. "I've trusted you despite my fears before. I trust you still,"

He beams. "This can all fade to ruin. I don't care for their laws. Give me your time and I am given possession of all the world's riches and more,"

She stifles a giggle. The familiar rustle of her hair indicates her elation. She smiles against the silk of his suit.

In his embrace the world knows sense.

* * *

_Click_. _Clack_.

The hallway finds itself under the severe scrutiny of decisive eyes. A coruscation of lightning flares and her eternal scowl is stressed. She begins to walk again. Her black leather boots sound sharply on the floor. Light erupts once more. Her crimson coat, black hat and metal mesh veil come into sight.

The spectacle of the woman is not one of little importance. She glides with all of the beauty of a winged demon. The shimmer of her claws does little to discourage the rampant rumours. Her eyes, like knives, leave nothing without a chill.

A great gust stirs the glass. The surge of light lingers for a moment. The whole hall is alight. The woman comes to a halt.

She stands alone.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is one that caused me quite some trouble. I knew what I intended but I had no idea how to convey it! No word was good enough, or right enough, or wrong enough even: which would have helped hugely. I am quite content with this. I believe this conveys all that I need to convey. The plot is rather easy to understand. There isn't much to the idea. I did rather like the idea though and I do need time before I upload _How I Met Your Mother_ which is also for this fandom and this pairing. That has a _very_ deep plot and I am quite stumped somewhat.

Thank you for reading. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. I apologise if I have been too clear, too disappointing or simply not met your expectations.


	3. Chapter 3

Solemnity

The giggle of the ballroom floods the mansion. The brilliant lights burst through even the heaviest winter curtains. Swathed in silken sheets and thick wool duvets Miku twists and turns uncomfortably. A deep sigh escapes.

In his embrace all the world's worries are worn away. In her bed sheets they haunt her night and day. She curls up, drawing the sheets to her chin. The mirror is too far away but she can feel the deep lines of her pout. She touches her face unhappily and tries to ease the wrinkles.

A particularly loud solo rises. She clenches her fists and a low whine murmurs through the room. A particularly dazzling torrent of light explodes into the room, illuminating everything. She stiffens for a long moment in fretful stillness.

Then, as relaxation finally begins to take a hold of her once more there comes a soft rapping at the door.

"You may enter,"

She snatches up a worn dress and tugs it over her head. Her legs swing over the edge of the bed and she stands just moments before the door opens. She draws the covers up and over the pillows.

"It's me," a familiarly strong voice states. "I haven't disturbed you, have I? I know you aren't feeling well."

Miku shakes her head. "No, I'm fine. Well, as fine as I can be in this state. I'm glad to see you, Merli, really I am,"

She receives a disbelieving frown.

"Really, Merli, I'm fine. You have no reason to worry," Miku urges. "I suspect that you had another reason for coming, though. It would be impossible to tear away from all of your suitors for my sake alone."

She sighs and seats herself at the vanity. "To be honest, Miku, I don't care for them. A procession of suitors is meaningless if no one knows who I am. They know my reputation, yes. They know the advantages of my family, yes. None of them know me, Miku. I'm dreadfully tired of their inanity,"

The urge to giggle comes swift and without reprieve. Miku feigns clearing her throat and composes herself.

She assures. "There _will _be someone for you. What of that nice boy that your family used to make you speak to? He has to have some knowledge of you,"

Merli waves the suggestion away. "No, no, no. I haven't seen him in an eternity. He wouldn't do anyway. He may be married or betrothed, all things considered. No, Miku, I came because I feel that something _wonderful_ has happened – a man! He cared to ask me for my name and to dance because I was '_lonely, and withering on my lonesome_'. I think I've fallen in love,"

Miku smiles, leaning forward, suddenly awake. "Merli, tell me. You know that I want to know,"

She flashes her most dazzling smile. "_He_ is silly and somewhat insipid. However, his dress sense is impeccable and his manners are faultless. He has many downsides, though, but what should I expect? He hails from the family of Shion,"

Miku gasps sharply. Her knees tremble. Her arms grow numb.

She stammers slightly. "My! You choose someone from the House of Shion? That is bold! I hadn't thought that anyone would stand by them. You must already understand the intricacies of this matter. Your family cannot so easily allow you to go,"

Merli nods. "Yes, yes, Miku. I know all this already. They possess a repute that no one can envy, but my father shall hear me. Or, at least, hear _of_ me. By then the matter will be ended by my terms or by his,"

Miku forces herself to smile. It isn't like Merli to so easily grasp social law. The emotions awakening within her must hold a great truth.

"Oh!" she leaps to her feet. "Oh, look at the time! Oh, Miku, I must go. I'll see you tomorrow, or the next day, or perhaps even, if needs must, after that! I wish you good health!"

The door slams. The hinges quiver and groan. Miku gapes into the darkness and, before the reality becomes clear, she collapses in a heap.

**Author's Note:** Yes, this is very, very predictable, isn't it? I don't particularly have any issue with that. I just prefer some depths to my work. This is such an odd piece for me to create. I cannot wait to turn my Vocaloid upload to _How I Met Your Mother_. It will be such a relief! Too bad even my Oblitus-verse tale is not yet complete…

Oh, thank you! Thank you very much for reading this chapter. I truly hope that you are enjoying my little tale. I apologise if I have caused you disappointment of any sort.


	4. Chapter 4

Solemnity

In the rose garden blue blossoms weave walls and a ceiling. The lasting roots create a carpet. Beneath the sweeping archway of the underpass Kaito inspects a blossom. A deep line carves his forehead and his lips are tightly pursed.

"Lord Kaito!" a shrill shriek screams. "Lord Kaito!"

He glances up, politely amused. "I'm here,"

The servant races over before tearing the scroll open that promptly tumbles and trails over the ground. "Ahem! Lord Kaito, your presence has been, er, _demanded_ by your, um… by your _humble_ mother. She insists that you be there, hmm, oh, I do believe that this says yesterday,"

Kaito laughs and returns to tending to the flowers. "I'm sure she can amuse herself. Tell her that I'll be there for dinner,"

"No! You shall leave _now_,"

He jolts upright, eyes ahead and widened slightly. A sound, undistinguishable and strangled, comes from his open mouth. He regains his senses swiftly enough, clears his throat and approaches warily.

"How pleasant to see you, Haku," he murmurs softly. "What brings you to the home of my family?"

She smiles, eyes fluttering from place to place. "Your mother wishes to speak to you and I must hold my own tongue until she's done with you. Therefore, I intend to take you to her,"

Kaito sighs. "I'm doing this only to please you. I hope you understand that,"

A faint dissatisfaction stirs in the depths of her gaze. She nods curtly. With brisk steps she leads the way, glancing back now and then. He captures her gaze at every stray glance and she swiftly turns ahead once more.

After a short while he speaks. "Why are you here, Haku?"

"My brother is an amicable suitor. For his advances to be so easily cast aside-" she shakes her head. "No. No, I shall not utter a further word to you, _boy_. I have no doubt that you would only worsen matters."

He falls into a thoughtful, contemplative silence. His eyes drift until half closed and he murmurs to himself until they reach the grand white veranda. There, Haku urges him forward and quickly turns away.

"Thank you,"

He looks at the tall doors of white and glass. His mother is seated within, her hands busied by something. Her eyes are fixated on her task. She knows he's there. He can feel her impatience seeping out from the walls.

He turns the handle and steps in with great reluctance. "Mother, you were seeking me?"

"Yes," she responds curtly. The murmur of her hand sewing is the only sound between breathes. "Kaito, do you recall the girl you spoke to last?"

He nods. "Yes, Miss Haku showed me the way. She wished to speak with you,"

His mother almost glanced up. "No, Kaito. Haku is not a _woman_, not by any stretch of the imagination. Neither is that fool, Meiko,"

He stiffens. "Which woman do you speak of?"

She scoffs. "My son, her name is Merli. Do you recall Merli? She seeks you, wishing for your presence. The poor girl is out of her mind. If she were to seek someone from this home it should be your brother,"

Kaito's shoulders slump with relief. "I trust that she was given to your belief,"

She pauses. "She was not,"

The great weight of truth collapses atop his shoulders. His legs tremble as the colour fades slowly from his face. It takes a moment to find his tongue.

His mother interjects. "Your father insists that an interview should be made. I am loath to agree. You shall be prepared this coming Monday morning. Your interview shall take place on the veranda and you _shall_ be courteous, my son,"

**Author's Note: I do enjoy writing about people suffering from time to time. I find it so enrapturing. People react strangely to different moments and statements and even to other reactions. That is why I suppose I'm not so sure that this is such a simplistic tale after all. Bother. I never seem to be able to stay on track…**


	5. Chapter 5

Solemnity

"My, the troubles you create, Miku. How ever have you lived this long?" a soft voice sighs. "Perhaps it's for the better that things should end this way. Perhaps then even solace can find you."

A muted moan rouses. The bed sheets stir and draw further to the headboard. A mound of glossy, bedraggled teal rises.

"What?"

"Miku, dear, look at yourself - if you can see anything under the umbrella of your hair," she sighs. "You're a mess; a pretty mess, very pretty, but a mess still. I don't know how you did it this time, in fact, I don't want to know, but you're facing a fate worse than death at this moment because my sister has told me what she told you and I know very well that you wear a look of guilt even if you won't show it!"

Miku slumps against the headboard and a vast amount of hair washes aside. Cobwebbed strands linger in knotted clumps.

She frowns drowsily. "Aoki… Aoki Lapis? What are you doing here? The fair, the food, the… Am I in trouble?"

Lapis leaps to her feet. "Yes! Yes, you are! I've been your friend, Miku. I've stood by you, but how can I continue to? Please tell me that everything was a lie. Your game is over. He is to be a part of mine; or I a part of his; and his will encompass all of me and I must abide by that,"

Miku throws herself down. "So it's true…"

Lapis sighs, preens herself and sits down. "My sister truly loves him. My father won't denounce this. He's wanted this for years. Well, not this, but for her to settle. How can I deny him that? Merli has too deep and commanding a voice, her skin is dark and her attire can be, well, shall we not mention that, it isn't the point regardless! Oh, Miku, no one else will choose her, not really. You know I'm your friend,"

She sighs, sitting abruptly. "My head hurts, Lapis. It throbs and aches but I can barely tell. I understand where you stand. Your family is your priority and rightfully so, but it wasn't a game. Perhaps it began life as that but not any longer,"

Lapis shifts to the bed. "I would offer comfort if I could, but I can't. You know the laws. You know that this would never be, regardless of how you feel,"

Miku pouts and tears spring to her sad eyes. She sniffles quietly. Her hand races to her mouth and she tries to shake her despair away.

"Miku," Lapis sighs. "Miku, I know you love him. I am lost to the many occasions where I have lent you myself as a distraction to any question when you meet with him. However, the law is as the law is. We must abide by our ways. That comprises of marrying someone within a certain age to our own."

Miku collapses in a sobbing heap.

She sighs. "Oh, but I believe I am to blame as well. We knew when we first sighted him that he was of a different age. Why did I ever consent to aiding you? My dear, I was a fool and I sorely regret my actions now. I swear to it, so please, wipe away your tears. You have suitors aplenty, Miku and now is the perfect time to finally pay them the heed they deserve,"

She receives no answer. The sobs and sniffles louden. Aoki closes her eyes and pinches at her nose, inhaling a deep breath.

However, before she can attempt to offer any further comfort a soft knock sounds.

"You may enter," she calls exasperatedly.

The door opens slowly. To her utter astonishment the visitor is neither Miku's mother nor her brother.

"Ah," he smiles. "I see the princess is unwell. What a profound misfortune."

Aoki raises an eye brow. His choice of the word princess could cost him his freedom. "It _is_ a misfortune?"

He nods. "Women so rarely smile when afflicted by an ailment. 'Tis such a pity,"

Her jaw slackens and her composure falters. "Are you, perhaps, a suitor for Miss Hatsune?"

He smiles a lazy smile. "I am. I am. My name must be known, then. Shall I speak it to you or shall you conjure command of me through witch craft by it? Ah, such a pity to be without sense… I am Akaito, of the House of Shion, and you are humbled by my presence,"

Aoki resists the urge to cast away decorum. She presses her fists into the sheets so as not reveal her temperament. She glimpses from the edge of her vision that Miku barely stirs.

Her voice is even when she speaks. "I know you, Akaito. Your brother is set to meet my sister. Have you forgotten? As for this meeting I must announce your departure. You cannot be here or my name and Miss Hatsune's name shall be soiled. No man may enter a woman's chamber. I trust you were taught this,"

He nods, grinning. "I know. My mother taught me. Her _education_ was greater than any other. However, I came to gaze upon misfortune's face and I shall not leave without it,"

Aoki feels the sudden hammering of her heart. Her family could be ruined if such a scandal becomes known. She would be exiled from the House.

"To gaze upon misfortune's face is not for the ill of heart," Miku murmurs, sitting upright, her face veiled by knotted hair. "You may leave, Akaito. There is no promise for you here. There is only the wrath of your mother, but if you will it so then let it be. We shall meet again, I fear. There all future shall be bound and the House of Shion aches too soon with all of the world's power."

He smiles and slips away. "Too wise, my dear, too wise you are,"

The door closes softly in his wake.

Aoki spins. Her eyes are wide with wrath. She clutches at Miku's arms, forcing her gaze up.

Her voice is low and silencing. "What have you done? That is a foolish voice who speaks so lightly to one so out of mind! In the entire world, with all of its wrongs, what hope can there be with a fool?"

Miku answers: low and lifeless. "The fate of a House rests with its women's wishes,"

Aoki pushes her away, standing suddenly. "No. You are better than this, Miku. You are _greater_. Let my sister alone, but you, no, you must know some light, some time,"

**Author's Note: Well, this was fun. I was rather disappointed when none of the Shion males was quite fitting to such a personality. However, I do like red and I do sometimes favour insanity's in its scheme. That being said, the image of Kikaito seemed to exude the madness that I wanted, but cheeriness was too incompatible.**


	6. Chapter 6

Solemnity

"Do I appear presentable?"

Aoki glowers. "You could dress in rags and not be presentable to him,"

Miku shakes her head, ringlets bouncing. She turns with her hands clasped firmly one atop the other. She wears a dress of ivory with silver blossoms flourishing across the bodice. A paler shade of sapphire decorates her face.

"Aoki, please be reasonable," she sighs. "You advised me to take this path. Can you so easily change your opinion?"

She kicks at the floor. "Miku, I relented. You know that I did. Whether Merli despises me or adores me I care little for. You cannot go to this interview,"

Miku sits down beside her. "I promised that I would see him once again. My word will amount to little against his. Even if the world stands against him it stands more against us. Besides, how might I withdraw a promise?"

Aoki grasps her hand. "You can. You should. I know you, Miku. _I_ know you, and I know that you intend to marry into the House of Shion. I should not have spoken as I did. His age is not too far from yours and amendments are being discussed. You do not have to marry into his House to see him,"

She draws her hand away and stands. Her gaze is fixed ahead. A deep dissatisfaction stirs in the depths of her eyes. She shakes her head.

Her voice is soft. "That is not my intention, Aoki. You were correct, as always. I was playing a child's game. Now I have a suitor I shall forget all that was,"

She stands. "No. I told you-"

Miku interjects, moving to the vanity. "I have enjoyed our conversation, Aoki, but my brother shall wish to speak to me,"

"You are forcing my departure, friend?" she enquires. "Very well, but I have done all that I can for you. I implore you now to think with a mind unclouded by your foolish pride."

The door slams shut in her wake.

* * *

"Ah," Merli sighs, fan flourishing and her eye lashes fluttering sweetly.

The pale gravel crunches beneath Kaito's black boots. He smiles politely to Merli. His free hand tugs at his sleeve. In the blistering heat of the day his coat has caused nothing but discomfort. He straightens, rolling back his shoulders.

"My, what a lovely home you have," Merli coos. "There is so little order, yet beauty is abundant. There can be no equivalent to this harmony and splendour in the entire world."

His smile struggles to appear less as a grimace. "Yes, it is rather nice. My mother is the most enamoured by our gardens,"

She flashes him an uncouth grin. "What impeccable style,"

He nods uncomfortably.

As Merli averts her gaze to approve the garden a carriage enters onto the estate. It stops by the wrought iron ruins of the fence. Between the overgrown bushes and wayward vines Kaito glimpses Miku descend. Her sapphire softened eyes gaze at the building with earnest awe. She smiles and his heart is set alight.

Merli jolts upright. "Kaito, who is that approaching us?"

He tears his gaze away. "That is my _second sister_. Her name is Taiko,"

At the mention of her name she glances up at them. She holds their watchfulness for a moment. Shortly after she departs.

Kaito murmurs lowly. "She is not my sister. My uncle and father are on unequal terms. My uncle has issued us a warning to unite and now she is my second sister, though in name only,"

Merli falls silent. Her eyes grow distant as she considers all that he has said.

Kaito takes the opportunity to peer through what he can of the fence. Miku is no longer alone. Akaito is grinning at her side. The mania is his eyes has waned but the scheming is still prevalent. He leans over and kisses Miku's hand.

"Kaito," Merli tugs on his sleeve. "Why has your father allowed such closeness? If there is inequality, as you have told me, then why does he allow it to be lessened?"

Kaito is drawn further and further down the path as Merli lists the reasons for her confusion. All trace of Miku soon vanishes from sight. His heart, however, hammers with fear and his stomach twists with loathing.

**Author's Note: I know it sounds strange that Aoki said rags instead of something such as finery. However, that is her opinion of him. She thinks that Miku going to meet him in rags would still be too much of a dress up for the occasion and the person. Oh, yes, she has also had a change of heart. Who wouldn't? Her friend is clearly going out of her mind in order to prove that she doesn't care when it is so apparent that she does. If she is found to love Kaito after marrying, or courting, Akaito… Well, think back to Victorian times or something like that. How do you think it would end?**


End file.
